supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf is one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, and is responsible for starting the corruptions of the Heroes of Legend and the Heroes of the World. History First Cycle During the First Cycle, Ganondorf was originally one of the best fighters in the Smash World, but became the worst fighter in the Smash World after the transition to Brawl. Rather than allow the high tiers to criticize him, Ganondorf sought out Mewtwo and asked him to train him due to Mewtwo's reputation in Melee as being the worst fighter. Impressed by Ganondorf's desire to regain his former respect with honor, Mewtwo took Ganondorf under his wing, believing that he had the potential to save the Smash World from Mephiles the Dark. With Mewtwo's guidance, Ganondorf's skills improved greatly and he no longer viewed the Tier List as fact. Ganondorf eventually found happiness when he met Zelda for the first time, as there was instant chemistry between the two. Meeting Bowser Ganondorf would constantly train himself at Temple after he met Zelda. One day, Ganondorf saw Bowser in his usual training spot, and asked him to move. When Bowser proceeded to attack Ganondorf out of anger, Ganondorf easily countered the attack. After learning of Bowser's resentment towards other Smashers due to his reputation as a weakling, Ganondorf told Bowser that he knew someone who could help him gain respect, and told him to come to the Fountain of Dreams, where Mewtwo spent his time training. Ganondorf then went to see Mewtwo and told him about Bowser. Ganondorf and Mewtwo then proceeded to wait for Bowser, and Ganondorf was confused when Bowser still hadn't arrived, as Bowser was kidnapped by Midna. However, Bowser eventually arrived, which pleased Ganondorf. Ganondorf would then become one of Bowser's mentors and best friend, and helped Bowser gain respect by telling him that the Tier List was irrelevant. Midna and Sonic.exe's Plans, Corruption, and Rebellion Unfortunately, Ganondorf's life would soon began to change drastically as part of a plan to destroy the Creator. During one of his visits to see Zelda, Ganondorf saw Zelda flirting with Link, which shocked him greatly. Ganondorf was then confronted by Ghirahim, who explained that Master Hand had erased Zelda's memories of her relationship with Ganondorf out of fear that they would rebel against him (in reality, Midna had Wolf O'Donnell give Zelda a pill that would erase her memories of Ganondorf and then restored them while having Zelda pretend she had lost her memories). Angry at the Creator's actions against him, Ganondorf agreed to join Ghirahim's organization, later known as The Revolutionaries, to get revenge against Master Hand. During his time with the Revolutionaries, Ganondorf became more and more ruthless, even towards his fellows Revolutionaries, caring only about his goal of revenge. This ultimately culminated with a training session where Ganondorf brutally beat up King Dedede to the point where Ganondorf became soaked in King Dedede's blood, causing Bowser (who joined the Revolutionaries to save Ganondorf, as he saw that Zelda faked her memory loss) to lose any hope of saving Ganondorf. The next day, Ghirahim told the Revolutionaries that Bowser wasn't devoted to their cause, and kicked all of the Revolutionaries except Ganondorf out after they revealed their motivations. Ghirahim then told Ganondorf to leave anyway. Angry at Bowser for ruining his chance for revenge, Ganondorf began looking for Bowser, but was unable to find Peach's Castle. During his search, Ganondorf was confronted by Sonic.exe, who tried to get Ganondorf to help him release the Dark Star X with the promise of the "Ultimate Power". However, Ganondorf refused Sonic.exe's offer, believing his power was enough as it is. Sonic.exe then offered to enhance Ganondorf's power, which Ganondorf said that he needed to find Bowser first. Sonic.exe then proceeded to point Ganondorf in the direction of Peach's Castle, and told him to call his name if he changed his mind. Ganondorf then arrived at Peach's Castle, where he saw Bowser and Princess Peach sleeping together. Enraged at the fact that not only did Bowser ruin his chance for revenge, but was also living a similar life to him without consequences, Ganondorf accepted Sonic.exe's offer and called out his name. Reborn in a darker light, Ganondorf fled to confront Master Hand and steal his power so that he can remake the world as he sees fit and erase Bowser from existence. Fortunately, Ganondorf's plan to destroy the Creator was thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, Captain Falcon, and Meta Knight. Enraged at being robbed of his destiny, Ganondorf engaged the trio in combat and easily overpowered them, even throwing Meta Knight out of Final Destination twice. Captain Falcon ultimately sacrificed himself in an attempt to defeat Ganondorf once and for all, but was unsuccessful as Ganondorf survived the Falcon Punch. Before Ganondorf could kill Sonic, however, he was attacked by one of Link's arrows. Unphased by the attack, Ganondorf turned his attention to Link and ruthlessly executed him, but left Link with the question of if he tried to beat him because he had to or if he wanted to. However, Ganondorf was ultimately defeated by Sonic, who taunted the hedgehog by stating that he hasn't won and vows to return, prompting Sonic to knock Ganondorf off Final Destination. Ganondorf then landed in Battlefield, where he was confronted by an enraged Mewtwo. Despite Mewtwo's best efforts, Ganondorf ultimately defeated his former mentor. Sometime after this, Ganondorf went to the cemetery to pay his respects to Zelda, who died at Link's hands during the rebellion, where he saw Wolf O'Donnell mourning for Peach, who was killed by Zelda. Upon seeing Ganondorf alive and well, Wolf angrily attacked Ganondorf, but was easily overpowered. Ganondorf then took Wolf to Luigi's Mansion, and asks Wolf about Midna, having been told by Sonic that Midna restored Zelda's memories. Ganondorf then learned from Wolf that Midna orchestrated his and Zelda's breakup. Despite this, Ganondorf refused to abandon his goals of vengeance, and persuaded Wolf to join him as his right hand man by promising to keep Wolf's memories from being altered by Midna. Present Day Following the defeat of Smithy in Season 1, Ganondorf became a member of the Koopa Troop, but eventually betrayed them for his own purposes. At the midway point of Season 2, Mecha Sonic siphoned his enhanched energy and Frieza used the Death Bomb on him like Cell. While the Triforce makes him immortal to natural causes of death, he apparently did not survive his injuries and the explosion of the Death Bomb and was likely deceased. However, Drago and Mecha Sonic's visions proved otherwise. Ganondorf eventually returned and siphoned back his power from Mecha Sonic and took power from Sasuke, Zombie Wasp, and Drago. Despite this, Ganondorf still couldn't beat Naruto, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Link, and Sheik. At the end of Season 2, Ganondorf survived the battle thanks to Cell and is put in a rejuvination tank and is forced to rejoin the Koopa Troop. After Zombie Reed's defeat, and the eradication of the bad zombies, Ganondorf was about to leave the Koopa Troop but a hooded figure who served him convinced him otherwise. Remembering how Masquerade upgraded Alpha Hydranoid to support BakuNano. Ganondorf decided to stay with the Koopa Troop stating they were going to upgrade Dharak. Ganondorf frequently battled Link in Season 4. In Season 5, Ganondorf is intent on going to Neathia for the same reasons as Bowser, and goes there with Bowser, Kazarina, and Sasuke who went after them in pursuit. After getting defeated again, Ganondorf and the others retreat. Ganondorf returns to Earth at the end of Season 5. In Season 6, Ganondorf battles against Luigi, but is defeated. In Season 7, he watches Frieza's disposal from the sidelines, and it is revealed that when Dharak was upgraded, Ganondorf inserted a mind control chip in his upgrades and decides to use it to destroy Sasuke and Mecha Sonic. However, his plan backfires when it is revealed Sasuke and Mecha Sonic knew about the chip and removed it months ago. Ganondorf is soon disposed of like Frieza is, but much faster. Before being disposed of, Ganondorf says the villains will rebel against Sasuke and Mecha Sonic and that Sasuke and Mecha Sonic will be defeated by Bowser. Ganondorf is revealed to be alive, but in stasis with the others who were disposed of. He is freed by Gill and Airzel. Later, Ganondorf joins the heroes. Ganondorf later engages Orochimaru in battle at Mute City but the fight is cut short due to Orochimaru retreating due to Drago being vunerable. After Season 7, Ganondorf rejoins the villains. In Season 13, Ganondorf sways his old foes Link and Zelda to Sasuke's cause and later reveals he is loyal to no one but himself as he leaves his comrades to die as their doomship explodes while Ganondorf goes with Sasuke Uchiha, Infinity Mecha Sonic, Zombie Reed, Psycho Kirby, Link, and Zelda. In Season 14, Ganondorf is ordered by Sasuke to leave their HQ. Later Ganondorf witnesses Sasuke die, pleasing Ganondorf as he thinks nothing can stop him now, making him a major antagonist of Season 14 as well. Later, Ganondorf and Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged join forces as their goals benefit both of them. In Season 15, Ganondorf is one of the 6 villains that are sent by Yami Bakura (albeit without their knowledge) to battle against the Heroes of Legend to stall for time. Ganondorf battles against Goku, but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be ressurected. In Season 16, despite the threat of 4Kids, Ganondorf still acts as an antagonist. Ganondorf breaks the seal Link placed on Zelda to repel Yami Zelda. Later, after boosting Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, Ganondorf enters Zelda's mind and strikes a deal with Yami Bakura, who is forced to accept since Yami Bakura is still weak from his reincarnation. Later, Ganondorf tells Yami Bakura that he has to negotiate with 4Kids for him, and replies that he could do it himself, but he enjoys seeing Yami Bakura being forced to obey him. Later, Ganondorf abducts Bowser and Zombie Reed and he reveals his plan. Ganondorf intends to force Bowser to become Giga Bowser and fuse him with Zombie Reed and Samus Aran in order to create the ultimate weapon. Despite the heroes' best efforts, Ganondorf is able to create Gigadark Bowser. However, his plan backfires when Gigadark Bowser refuses to obey him. Angered, Ganondorf orders him to destroy Naruto Uzumaki, Jaden Yuki, and Zelda only to get severly injured by his own beast. In Season 17, Ganondorf is revealed to have survived. Ganondorf soon teams up with Nightshroud as both of them desire to get revenge against the Heroes of Legend. Ganondorf is later given Obelisk the Tormentor along with Nightshroud's signature cards, and Nightshroud gives Ganondorf some of his power as a symbol of their friendship. Ganondorf then challenges Joey Wheeler to a duel as a request from Nightshroud. Later, Ganondorf duels against Yami Yugi, and insults Yugi by throwing away Obelisk the Tormentor, enraging Yugi further. Ganondorf is ultimately defeated by Yugi. Afterwards, Nightshroud sends him to the stars for his treachery. Ganondorf is later revealed to be alive, but is sacrificed to revive Zorc. Ganondorf was trapped in the Shadow Realm ever since, but Yami Bakura finally kills him outright to mock the Heroes of Legend further. Ganondorf is revived by Shenron at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Ganondorf teams up with the heroes rather than the Akatsuki during the war. However, it is later revealed that Ganondorf wants the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but in order to test if he can control it, he transplants Sasuke's original eyes into Samus Aran after restoring their damaged sight permanently. Ganondorf is a major antagonist during the third arc of Season 20. During the Time Eater Arc, Ganondorf plans to seize control of the cannibal virus, and he has recruited Jafar and Maleficent to help him. Ganondorf also learns that Samus has been revived due to the damage to the timeline, giving him another chance to control Gigadark Bowser. Ganondorf later forcefully fuses Bowser, Samus, and Zombie Reed together, ressurecting Gigadark Bowser as his obedient servant, and removes the weakness that caused his first downfall by becoming Gigadark Bowser's heart. Ganondorf then proceed to seize Fabia Sheen by the neck in order to control the cannibal virus. However, Ganondorf loses his grip over Gigadark Bowser when Bowser. Jr and the Koopalings tell Bowser not to succumb to Ganondorf, and this makes his grasp over the cannibal virus weak enough for Yami Bakura to extract the virus from the Smash Core. Ganondorf is ultimately defeated for good when Vegeta, Sasuke, Bowser, Wario, Mewtwo, and Shadow the Hedgehog combine their strongest attacks together and hit Ganondorf, vaporizing the Lord of Darkness permanently, or so it seems. Ganondorf makes a shocking return during Season 21, and acts as one of the primary antagonists. Ganondorf is involved in the siege on Pandemonium, and assists Yami Bakura and Patient Zero against Team Shadow. However, Ganondorf and Patient Zero, in a sneaky move, go to the past as well, where he stops the heroes from interfering in Pachamac's attempt to get the Chaos Emeralds. However, since Pachamac was able to see Ganondorf and Patient Zero, Yugi realizes that he, along with the others, have been pulled into a Shadow Game. In Season 22, Ganondorf competes in the Neo Smash Champion Tourney, and is one of the primary antagonists. Towards the end of Season 22, Ganondorf is killed by Wiseman, who was really Coredegon in disguise, when he is considered useless, but not before transferring his piece of the Triforce into Link. In Season 23, Ganondorf is revived when the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc undo the damage Wiseman caused. In Season 32, Ganondorf is recruited into the Heroes of Legend by Sonic during the second to last battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Later, Ganondorf helps deliver the finishing blow to Mechtavius Destroyer, and battles against Dark Bowser until the malevolent entity is absorbed by Fawful. Ganondorf then mocks Fawful for his arrogance, and reminds him that the Heroes of Legend are now the Rulers of the Dimensions, and that he has no chance of victory. Ganondorf then teleports to Fawful and proceeds to impale him. After flinging Fawful into the ocean, Goku reprimands Ganondorf, saying that he didn't have to go that far. However, Ganondorf states that it was necessary, and declares that as the Rulers of the Dimensions, the Heroes of Legend are going to have to change their methods. Ganondorf then approaches Rosalina and informs her that no matter how much she increases her power, she can never defeat the Heroes of Legend, but offers her membership within the Heroes of Legend so that she can help create a new world, which Rosalina accepts due to the fact that she is currently unable to defeat the Heroes of Legend. Ganondorf is later transformed into Demise by Master Hand as part of his final plan of genocide, but is returned to normal after Sonic kills Master Hand. Initially angry that he was controlled and that his only chance of becoming a god was ruined, Ganondorf is reminded by Bowser that Sonic saved Ganondorf's life, which causes Ganondorf to gain some respect for Sonic, and is thankful to have his own identity back. In Season 33, Ganondorf is revealed to be the true antagonist behind the recent events. After Sonic defeated Master Hand, Ganondorf secretly initiated his ultimate plan by manipulating Sonic's mind to make it look like he has resorted to using force to bring about peace. In order to get the other Heroes of Legend to cooperate, Ganondorf had Sonic infect them with Phazon Corruption, intent on taking advantage of their anger at Sonic's apparent betrayal to control them as well. While the Heroes of Legend were sent to Subspace and suppressed by Marth after he is revealed to be the Controller of the Creator's Triune, the conflicts that resulted from both incidents benefitted Ganondorf greatly. After Roy defeats Marth, Ganondorf has the Heroes of Legend knock out the heroes and villains and proceeds to ressurect Master Hand. Having succeeded in his plan, Ganondorf releases the Heroes of Legend from his control and reveals his true colors to the heroes, and declares his intent to become the sole Creator and ruler of all the dimensions. However, Ganondorf is sealed away by Sonic until he feels like releasing him. Ganondorf is later released by Sonic, but is stripped of Master Hand's power by Bowser. At the end of Season 33, Ganondorf attempts to reclaim his power, but is ultimately defeated by Roy, Link, and Kirby, and is sealed away by Bowser until the next cycle. In Season 34, Ganondorf is one of the main antagonists along with Fawful and Dark Samus, and is revealed to be possessing Zelda, since she picked up his Triforce of Power. Ganondorf is later ressurected when he has Zelda return the Triforce of Power to his body, and declares he will recreate the world as he sees fit. Later, Ganondorf battles against King Dedede, where Ganondorf's past is fully revealed. Appearance Ganondorf's appearance is based off his appearance in Twilight Princess/Brawl. In Season 17, Ganondorf adds a KC Duel Disk to this outfit. Personality Ganondorf was initially a humble and honorable man, as he spoke calmly and politely to everyone. Ganondorf was also a hard worker, as he chose to work his way back to the top through Mewtwo's training. Ganondorf was also a respectable Smasher due to his indifference towards the Tier List, as his views towards the Tier List have been adopted by Bowser and Sonic. However, after Zelda's memories of Ganondorf are "erased", Ganondorf's personality changes drastically, as Ganondorf becomes vengeful towards the Creator. As a result of both Midna and Sonic.exe's corruption, Ganondorf has become a tyrant who will do whatever it takes to gain power. In battle, Ganondorf is ruthless towards his opponents both physically and psychologically. Ganondorf is also a master manipulator, as he is able to deceive people into thinking he is on the side only to betray them when he has no further use for them. However, Ganondorf's most prominent personality trait is his continued hatred towards Bowser. Despite the fact that Ganondorf has taken advantage of Bowser in the past, Ganondorf wants nothing more than to destroy Bowser due to their past. Even after learning the truth of Zelda's memory loss, Ganondorf still resents Bowser due to the latter's relationship with Princess Peach being similar to Ganondorf's old relationship with Zelda and the fact that Bowser got away with it. Deck Ganondorf uses a Beatdown deck, as it includes high level monsters, and even the low level monsters are dangerous. Ganondorf is given Obelisk the Tormentor, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Inferno Fire Blast by Nightshroud prior to his duel with Joey Wheeler. Ganondorf also uses the monsters that were used by the Big 5. Trivia *Ganondorf is the fifth villain to be disposed of. The first ones were Dark Captain Falcon, Stoica, Cell, and Frieza. *Ganondorf treated Bowser as one of his pawns in his quest for power, but before getting disposed of, he admitted Bowser was better than him. However, Ganondorf appears to have lied, since he left Bowser to die on the exploding doomship. Ironically, Bowser contributes to Ganondorf's destruction in the Time Eater Arc. *Ganondorf shares many traits with Yami Bakura as they are skilled manipulators and act as recurring villains whose role changes from minor antagonist to major antagonist and eventually acts as the main antagonist. *Like Mecha Sonic, Ganondorf teamed up with a group in the war. However, unlike Mecha Sonic, Ganondorf teamed up with the heroes and wants the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan rather than the Tailed Beasts. *Ganondorf indirectly makes a reference to the film 28 Days Later, as he states he won't attack for 28 days in order to let the multiverse recover from the damage Yami Bakura caused, though he breaks this promise during the Time Eater Arc. *Ganondorf is one of the few villains Uka Uka considers successful at being villains. *Ganondorf, Bowser, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Mewtwo, Zelda, Wolf O'Donnell, Meta Knight, Shadow the Hedgehog, Orochimaru, Midna, Obito Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi, and Sonic.exe are the only characters to retain their memories of the previous cycles. *Ganondorf is essentially the opposite of Bowser, as while Bowser and Ganondorf have similar situations involving a past relationship that ended tragically, Bowser desires to destroy the Smash World while Ganondorf wishes to conquer it. Theme Song Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Complete Monsters Category:Tragic Villains